


Letters

by peggy_hamilton



Series: Band Of Brothers Imagines [10]
Category: Band of Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggy_hamilton/pseuds/peggy_hamilton
Summary: lots and lots of letters





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr justthinkingofwaystoavoidbusses
> 
> original request: Band of Brothers request where perhaps the reader was just a family friend of Luz’s but always writes to him and they start to grow close over letters or something like that? X - anon

You had never really gotten to know George Luz, he was just the son of your parents friends. You saw him when they would meet up, laugh at his jokes but generally tried to ignore him and his whole outgoing personality if you could help it. It wasn’t that he wasn’t nice or anything, but you didn’t really see what was so great about him either.

Still, when he signed up for the war you felt like something was missing. No longer did you have someone to share an eye roll with when your parents started waffling on, so you decided to write him a letter and see how he was doing.

Dear George,

Quite honestly I never expected to miss you yet I do, the weekends are quiet without you around (despite your siblings doing their damndest to make up for the lack of noise). How is training for the paratroopers? I hope you’ve settled well and I trust you’ve already made plenty of friends with the men in your company, try not to get punched in the mouth though as we both know you never knew when to shut up.

Stay well and best wishes, Y/N

—

George had been surprised to receive a letter from you at mail call, he got one of his parents, grandparents and siblings but yours stood out the most. He read over it quickly, it was only a short letter, and found a spare paper to start his reply.

Dear Y/N,

If I am also honest I didn’t expect a letter off you. Training is fine, it’s grueling work but I’m making do. Each night I’m exhausted, our CO has us go on night marches without drinking from our canteen and makes us run Mt. Currahee in the day with it three miles up and three miles down.

You’re right, I have made plenty of friends but I haven’t forgotten you just yet. So far nobody had punched me but I think it’s because we’re all too tired, ask me again in a month or two when we’re used it and my answer will probably be different. There’s quite a few hot headed guys in my company who wouldn’t hesitate to punch a guy so I’m sure ones coming my way soon, but until then they’ll have to put up with me like you’ve had to.

I hope you’re doing fine back in Rhode Island and my family isn’t causing too much trouble for you.

Sincerely, George.

—

Dear George,

I’m sorry to hear about your CO but you sound like you’re getting on just fine without me or anyone else back home. Do you know when you ship out? Martha’s brother next door joined the marines and is already shipping out for the pacific, though, from what I’ve read in the papers you will be in training for some time longer.

I’m afraid I don’t have much all to say. Good luck training!

From Y/N.

—

George smiled when he got your letter, you and him had been sending letters back and forth ever since he left for Toccoa and there was a steady pile of letters building up in his footlocker. The other guys had noticed quickly and teased him about his girl back home, he didn’t mention that you weren’t actually seeing each other. Ever since you had been kids he had been harbouring a constant crush on you but he never thought you would feel the same way but now you were sending him letters, and sure you probably meant it platonically but it was more than he had ever expected so he wasn’t going to fuck it up if he could.

Writing to you was something he enjoyed greatly, every time there was a mail call his heart skipped a beat in anticipation but also worry. What if you decided to stop writing him, but every week without fail his eyes would land on your handwriting on the back of the envelope and a big grin would spread over his face that would remain plastered there whilst he read through it.

The paratroopers were being shipped to england now which meant that mail call was only once a month as letters had to cross the ocean to get to them, that just meant that mail day was even more heavily anticipated amongst all the men.

George was going out of his mind, it had been three weeks since he last got a letter from you, he was so used to one once a week that he could barely focus. It seemed he was always listening out for the mail to come in.

When someone did come round calling for mail there was an instant crowd that he elbowed his way to the front of. “Hey, Luz, watch it,” Liebgott gripped as he was shoved aside.

“Give him a rest, he’s practically bouncing off the walls over the letter from his girl,” Bill butted in with a roll of his eyes.

George blushed heavily, “Guys,” he whined, but quickly grabbed his stack of mail and pushed out of the crowd.

Dear George,

How is England? It would seem the mail service will be somewhat slower now that you’re overseas but at least we can still write each other. What’s England like, is it really cold and always raining? What do the people sound like? I’ve always wanted to go but never had the chance so I’m living through you whilst you’re stationed there so tell me everything.

I miss you a lot, I spend lots of time with your family and they remind me of you but it’s not the same. Gosh, I have no idea how you have lived with all your brothers and sisters for so long (not that they aren’t lovely but there’s so many of them and they’re all very loud and energetic) every time I leave the Luz household I feel as if I’ve run a marathon.

Make sure you keep writing so I know you’re doing okay and I will do my best to keep watch over your family and keep them company whilst you’re gone.

Love from Y/N

—

Dear Y/N

England is fine, yes it is cold and it does rain a lot but it’s nothing that I can’t handle. Where we’re stationed they sound very stereotypically British but we met some others who sounded completely different. I’m billeted with an old couple with a few of the other guys in Easy and it’s a lot nicer now that I don’t have to run Currahee every damn day. I’m getting my jump wings soon, we have to do five jumps to earn them.

Don’t worry about my siblings, they’re little terrors. I’m surprised you can put up with them considering you don’t have to, but thank you anyway. I miss you, too. And Rhode Island. They say that the war will be done by Christmas so I’ll probably see you sooner than you think.

Love, George

—

You carefully placed the letter from George in a small box where you kept all the other letters he had sent you the past year he had been away training for. It was silly but you couldn’t help it, ever since you had started writing letters to him you had gotten to know him so much better than you ever had before and you got to know his family, you had developed feelings for him. You never meant for it to happen, he had always just been George Luz that one annoying family friend, but now it seemed every waking minute was spent wondering what he was doing and if he was okay and if he possibly felt the same way about you.

When you pictured a future it had George in it, you knew there was a large chance he would be killed in the war before he even made it home and then if he did make it home there was the possibility that he didn’t like you. Either way the odds were stacked against you and you were stuck writing letters to him and hoping he couldn’t read the desperation you were sure was present in each line.

God, why did you have to realise all this now? Why not when you were both younger, or when you were both older and the war was safely behind you. Time was a heartless bitch.

—

It was D-Day, George tapped his fingers against his knee as the C-47’s flew them to Normandy. His mind was racing a mile a minute. Was his radio working? Had he packed his chute right? What did he need to check the other guys suit for when the red light went off? What to do if his chute failed? What would he do if he never made it to the ground? Nothing. There was a chance he might not live to see the end of the day, something in his gut told him that he had to make it to the ground because if he didn’t he would never see you again.

The thought of you back home kept him grounded. He was fighting for you, whether you knew it or not. If he did anything it would be to survive so he could go home to you, even if he had to watch you fall in love and marry some other guy it would be worth it because he would be by your side through it all.

The light went red.

The light went green.

He jumped.

—

Dear Y/N,

I made it through d-day and all the following days thus far, it was scary as hell but I got through it. I know I can always trust the guys around me, we’re the best for a reason you know. I think I might make it through the war but I don’t want to tempt fate so don’t hold me to that.

I’m glad you’re at home safe. Everything over here is always blowing up and people are getting wounded left right and centre, I’ve not been hit yet though so I’ve got that going for me. But don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine.

Love, George

—

Dear George,

I’m glad you’re okay and alive, I’ll admit I’ve been a nervous wreck ever since D-Day and now I know you’re safe I can relax once more. Telling me not to worry about you is pointless though, I worried about you before you even left for the war what with all the trouble you got yourself into but now you’re at war so of course I’ll worry about you.

Promise to stay safe, well as safe as you can be in a warzone. So don’t volunteer for something if you don’t have to and get yourself killed. Good luck.

Love, Y/N

—

George shivered in his foxhole, his thumb running absently over the letter from you he kept tucked into his pocket. Bastogne was the coldest place he had ever been in his life, his foxhole buddies were off somewhere so he was trying to keep any heat he could while on his own.

He pulled out the letter and ran his fingers over the curl of your handwriting, the fog had stopped them providing the front line with the supplies they desperately needed. That included food, water, ammo and consequently also letters. Correspondence was already infrequent enough before bastogne but this was even worse, he hadn’t heard from you in what must have been months. George had no clue how long they had been out here and it had been his turn to write and send a letter last.

The war didn’t seem like it was coming to a close any time soon and he did know it was getting close to Christmas, he remembered a letter many months ago saying he would be home by Christmas. A distant dream now. He closed his eyes and pictured that he was back home in Rhode Island, he was with his family but most importantly you were there. It wasn’t even a question anymore, when he thought of family he thought of you and there was no one he would rather have by his side in that moment than you.

He sighed heavily and forced himself to get some sleep before he was called up to watch the line, thoughts of you sending him to sleep.

—

You were always watching the news for any updates on the war you could get. It was well into winter now and the papers were talking about the battered bastards of bastogne, you read through the paper and realised with horror that George was part of the force holding the line in Bastogne.

It would explain the lack of letters but it set another sense of dread in your stomach, the papers talked about horrendous conditions and if they said it was bad it must have been ten times worse. What was even more unsettling was the fact that he may already be dead and you wouldn’t know, you had a gut feeling that he was still alive but you could never be sure.

You only hoped he made it home alive.

—

Dearest Y/N,

It has been quite a while since I last wrote you. I think either mine or your letter has been lost out there or mail is just extra slow, either way when I didn’t get a letter off you last mail call I figured that I should write you again. We just got pulled off the line for the first time in weeks. Bastogne and Foy were cold horrible places that I never wish to see again, we lost a lot of friends, brothers, during our time there and I am ever grateful to be leaving it behind.

The thought of you has kept my spirits high in dark times and I wish I could come home but there’s still fighting left to do and I’m not going to leave my company now. I hope you’re okay back at home holding the fort down.

Love, George

—

Dearest George,

I am sorry to hear about the friends you’ve lost, I don’t want to imagine what that must feel like. I’m glad you’re alive and unharmed, I’ve been going out of my mind with worry. I wish you could come home, too, but try not to die now that you’ve made it all this way. You missed christmas but it was pretty uneventful, I have set aside a christmas present for you that you can get when you come home. Be safe out there, I don’t want to lose you.

Love, Y/N xxx

—

The war really was coming to an end. German troops were surrendering all over the place and the American army had advanced into Germany. Not too long after that it was VE Day. The streets were full of people cheering. Women, children and soldiers who had already been sent home due to injuries.

You took to the streets as well enjoying the celebration, you knew this meant that George would be safe after all. The fact that he was alive is a miracle that you were ever thankful for, you couldn’t wait until he got sent home so you could see him again.

—

Dearest Y/N

The war is over in Europe, but it isn’t in Japan. We’re going to be dropping into the Pacific at some later date, I don’t have enough points to go home. There’s a whole bunch of replacements who want to see some action, they don’t seem to get that it’s not all the glory they think it is. They should feel lucky they’ve never been in battle but none of them want to hear it, I generally don’t talk to them much and stick with the guys who’ve been here since the beginning.

Don’t fret, we still have to train again before going back to battle so my life isn’t in danger yet. And hey, I’m a paratrooper, we’re the best sons of bitches the US has to offer so I’ll be fine. Mail call is getting quicker again so I hope to hear from you soon.

Love, George xx

—

Your heart sank when you read the letter, you read it over and over to make sure what you were reading was what you thought it was. George was going to go to the Pacific. There was a slim chance of him surviving that, even if he had made it this far and was one of the best trained and experienced men it would be a difficult feat.

You had seen the film reels they played at the cinema of the fight in the Pacific and it looked like hell, ask anybody and they would tell you that the Japanese didn’t play by the rules like the Germans did. It would be carnage and there was nothing you could do to bring him home.

—

George couldn’t believe it, he was going home. The war was over in Japan, nobody had to make another jump and they could all go home to their families. He could see you again.

It had been two or three years since he last saw you, he wondered if you looked the same. God knows he looked different. They went back to England, then back to America, then he was boarding the train home.

It was a few hours until the train pulled up in Rhode Island. He stepped off the train and his breath caught as he looked around the familiar city. This was his home. He could remember everything perfectly and was awestruck as his feet moved of their own volition through the streets.

He bypassed his own street and kept walking to the next one, then he walked halfway down and knocked on the door. Nobody answered and his anxiety grew, he knocked once more.

The door flung open and a look of shock crossed your face when it clicked who was there, “George,” you breathed, looking him over. You moved forward and hugged him tightly, you wrapped your arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around your waist. George lifted you off the ground as he hugged you tightly.

“I missed you, I missed you,” you whispered repeatedly into his shoulder.

“I know I missed you, too,” he whispered back, unwilling to let you go.

You pulled away and before he could protest you were slamming your lips onto his, the overwhelming emotions of seeing him again taking you over. George quickly responded and kissed you back fiercely, both of you holding tightly onto each other lest it just be a figment of your imagination. “I didn’t know you were coming home,” you panted when you broke apart for air.

George shrugged a little, “Well here I am.”

“Are you here to stay?”

“Yes.”


End file.
